Lorna Morello Muccio
Lorna Morello-Muccio '''(née Morello'), is a main character and an inmate at Litchfield. Lorna's character is based on Minetta in the memoir, [[Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison|''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison]]. She is portrayed by Yael Stone. Personality Morello is sweet and softhearted. She is likable, easy going, chipper, and optimistic most of the time. When threatened by Mendez to explain Red's ways of importing contraband products, she becomes more somber and nervous but manages to stand up to him. She is very resourceful when it comes to beauty, using tampons to curl her hair and instant coffee as eye shadow. For the brief time that the Prison Newsletter was running, she ran a beauty column that gave advice on using legal items as makeup. She is described as "a very pretty girl" by several of her fellow inmates. Although she is one of the most deceitful characters due to the constant lies about Christopher, she is also an inmate with genuine empathy and actions, shown in the tender lollipop scene with Miss Rosa. As of Season Two, it is made somewhat clear that Morello suffers from some form of mental illness. Her known episodes have included explosive frenzies, violent outbursts, irrational decision making, and delusions (thinking a man she went on one date with is her fiancé). It is possible that she is living with borderline personality disorder, a mental illness marked by unstable and intense emotions, frantic efforts to avoid real or percieved abandonment, alternating between idealization and devaluation in relationships, paranoia, and a distorted self-esteem. Morello has been shown to have a great love for West Side Story. In "WAC Pack", Nicky accuses her of basing her entire world view on West Side Story, after Morello announces her distaste of Latinos, claiming "they all want to come to America ..., live, like, 20 people to one apartment, ... have more kids than even the Irish, ... they're dirty, ... greedy, their food smells nasty and they're taking all our jobs." - which perfectly shows her racist side. There is also a poster for the movie hanging in her room in her flashback ("A Whole Other Hole"). As Nicky states in Season 5, Lorna has spent her life believing that she is unworthy of love, which maybe the driving factor of her erotomania. In spite of her delusions, and hetero-normative ideologies on what happiness truly is, Lorna is aware of her mental illness, and also her feelings for Nicky which she acknowledges go beyond friendship in Season 4. Physical Description Morello is short with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair and make-up are retro glam; her hair is worn in retro waves that she sets with strips of toilet paper at night. She is always seen wearing ruby red lipstick, which is forbidden under the prison rules. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Lorna's flashbacks, see here. Morello ran a mail scam ordering items online and receiving them, but calling the companies claiming they never arrived. While picking up her packages from the post office, she ran into a man named Christopher MacLaren, who looked similar to a cut-out picture of a man from a magazine she had on her wall. They had a platonic coffee together and after Christopher didn't want to have a relationship, she proceeded to stalk him. He moved several times, changed his phone number and email but she still found him, going as far as to threaten him and to strangle his girlfriend Angela. Christopher placed a restraining order on Lorna. She even made attempts on both of their lives by putting a homemade explosive device underneath their car, causing her to be arrested. Season One Morello is a hyper feminine, often somewhat racist, Italian-American inmate, still hopefully planning for a wedding whose fruition is mocked by her fellow inmate, friend, and casual sex partner, Nicky Nichols. She speaks with a strong accent that inexplicably mixes regional features from both New York City and Boston. At Litchfield, Lorna is the first inmate that Piper talks to, since she is in charge of driving the van that transports inmates, and she helps Piper acclimate in her first few days. She finally breaks off her lesbian relationship with Nicky after feeling that she has been cheating on her "fiancé" Christopher. It is later revealed that he never visits. Red picks her to run for WAC as the white representative stating that she is "pretty and nonthreatening, she likes her lipstick, and she listens". During the campaigning for the WAC, Morello expresses both excitement and nervousness over the upcoming election, although everyone states that she is guaranteed to win. When Pornstache is searching for how Red smuggles contraband into the prison, he has Morello drive him into the middle of the woods to intimidate her into telling him. It doesn't work as Morello cries and claims she can't tell him what she doesn't know. She expects Pornstache to carry out his threats, but he instead tells her to drive the van back to the prison. Season Two Morello continues to drive the prison van, including many trips to a chemotherapy clinic for Miss Rosa. In "A Whole Other Hole", she breaks into Christopher's house after learning he is engaged to be married, taking with her a teddy bear she has found on his bed. Christopher later visits her in prison and threatens to kill her if she ever comes near him or his wife again, before exposing to everyone how all of her stories of him as her fiancé are lies. He is eventually escorted from the premises by one of the guards. Morello is seen often upset after the ordeal with Christopher, stating that nobody will ever love her. Morello confides in Nicky that "something is wrong" with her, most likely referring to her delusions. Despite that, Nicky tells her that she does love her. After one of Rosa's visits at the clinic, she gets to know that Rosa only has three to six weeks left to live. Knowing that for Rosa "it's not the dying, that's the bad part, it's that she gotta do it in here", Lorna, in a fit of compassion, leaves the keys to the prisoner transport van so she can die on her own terms, which Rosa acts upon and drives from the prison at high speed. It is later stated that Rosa committed suicide by driving into a quarry. Season Three Lorna loses her job driving the van (likely from allowing Miss Rosa to steal it at the end of Season Two). Doggett takes her place and Lorna is transferred to custodial. When Nicky is transferred to Maximum Security after heroin is found in Luschek's desk in Electrical, Lorna is devastated. She is seen pale and wearing no make-up — which is unheard of for her — and frequently weeping ("Finger in the Dyke"). Eventually, Lorna starts several correspondences with pen-pals that she plans to scam for money by pretending she shared the same interests. This plan goes awry when she confuses her pen-pal Vince Muccio's interests with those of another pen-pal. When he confronts her, Lorna tells him that she became lonely after Nicky got sent to max and thought if she wrote to enough people, she would find someone. Vince forgives her, saying that he doesn't care how many people she wrote and that he was happy he got to meet her. As they continue to meet and become closer, Lorna tells Vince that someone is sending her creepy things and that it's Christopher, causing Vince and his friends to later visit Christopher at his house and beat him up. Later, Lorna proposes to Vince during visitation and Vince says yes. The two get married and have sex by the vending machine, due to the fact that conjugal visits aren't allowed in Litchfield; CO Wanda Bell is supposed to be supervising them, but in an act of empathy she purposefully reads a magazine with some headphones on around the corner. Season Four Vince doesn't visit or call Lorna anymore. He and Lorna's sister start bonding after Lorna's suggestion to get to know each other better. It's revealed that Vince actually feels really lonely. Lorna suspects Vince of cheating with another woman after the visit from Franny. In one phone call it is revealed he lives with his parents and brother. Throughout season 4 she continues to turn down Nicky — who is trying to go back to their old friends with benefits relationship — by reminding her that she's married. Lorna becomes more paranoid that Vince is cheating when Nicky suggests he's "probably banging the single mom next door the whole time; people get lonely" and her being convinced the marriage won't work out. In Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again, Lorna admits to Nicky that she's "fucking everything up" and "he's gonna leave her 'cause of it", having Vince call her "crazy" in one phone call. Season Five During the Litchfield Riot in the 5th season, Lorna and Nicky decide to gain control over the pharmacy. During this time, Nicky and Lorna resume their flirtatious friendship, but Lorna strongly rebuffs Nicky's advances in the first episode. In "Pissters!", we see Nicky openly although indirectly say that she had fallen hopelessly in love with an incredible, insane, beautiful woman who would never love her back. This confession leaves Lorna seemingly confused, and she continues to spend time with Nicky in the Medical Cage without acknowledging what Nicky said. In "Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally", Lorna and Nicky have sex in the pharmacy after Lorna seduces her. Afterwards, in the cafeteria, Lorna states the only reason she slept with Nicky is because she is pregnant. This clearly hurts Nicky as she states that she loves Lorna very much but that she can't continue to lead her on and break her heart, thinking that Nicky will just forgive her every time. Nicky then tells Lorna that she is done with her and that she should get help for her mental illness. After losing Nicky, Lorna is seen spinning out and acting erratically. When she sees Nicky having sex with a random inmate at Poussey's memorial, Lorna appears to be upset and jealous, showing that she may care more about Nicky than she is letting on. Lorna then tells her husband Vinnie that she is pregnant with their child with a banner. Vinnie believing that Lorna is crazy, runs off leaving Lorna alone. Still in charge of the pharmacy, Lorna refuses to take a pregnancy test, and begins telling mentally ill inmates that they do not need their medication because they are not ill. This shows the depth of Lorna's waning sanity, and how the loss of Nicky has propelled into a somewhat manic state. After be called crazy by the Spanish inmates, a white supremacist, and Black Cindy, Lorna finally decides to take a pregnancy test in "Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling". To her shock, the test comes back positive. In "Tattoo You", Lorna is sitting in the locked medical cage when Nicky, who had been kidnapped and psychologically tortured by Piscatella, comes back and asks Lorna to let her in. Lorna, noticing her friend's disarray, asks if she wants to tell her what happened. Nicky states that she does not want to talk about it, and says she will feel comforted just sitting with Lorna and having a cigarette. Lorna who at this point had taken twelve pregnancy tests, states that she is so crazy she is now seeing things, and asks Nicky to look at the pregnancy tests. To her own surprise, Nicky states that Lorna is actually pregnant. Lorna then begins to cry and worry that her baby will be alone because Vinnie wants nothing to do with it. Nicky then comforts her by telling her that she is happy for her, and that she will help her through her pregnancy. Unbeknownst to Lorna, Nicky calls Vinnie telling him that Lorna is really pregnant, and that he needs to do the right thing and take care of his baby. Nicky, in a love-letter like fashion, tells Vinnie that all Lorna wants is for someone to remind her that she is worthy of love. She states that Lorna will sometimes be intense and act jealous and crazy but its only because she loves him. She then indirectly explains why she loves Lorna, because she will take care of you, be kind to you, and overlook all of awful things in you, and that you have done, ending with saying that some people would do anything to be loved liked that. In "Storm-y Weather", Lorna is seen in the Medical Cage, when Nicky informs her that the police are coming and that they have to get her out of there. Lorna expresses her fear of SWAT harming her child, and virtually having no one to take care of the baby for a year while she is in prison. Nicky, clearly heartbroken by the fact that Lorna is having a baby puts Lorna's needs first, states that her baby will be great. Finally at Lorna's insistence, Nicky holds her in her arms while prisoners are seen being arrested by SWAT. When Cindy and Taystee arrive at the medical cage with a passed out Suzanne, Nicky decides to take them to the pool, where Red and the others are, but won't allow Lorna to come with her, stating it will only become more dangerous. She tells Lorna to walk towards the officers with her hands in the air yelling that she is pregnant. Lorna agrees, but looks back at Nicky before going forward. Nicky looks back and can hear officers telling Lorna to get on the ground as she yells, "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!". When Lorna is brought outside by the officers, we see her husband Vinnie running over the barrier and telling her that he's sorry and that he wants to be there for her, telling the guards not to hurt her because she's pregnant. The last time we see Lorna is when she is being arrested and put on a bus to an unknown prison. She looks around to see if Nicky is on the bus, but she does not see her. Season Five ends with Lorna's destination being unknown. Season Six Lorna has been moved to Litchfield Max following the events of Season 5. Relationships Romantic *Christopher MacLaren (in her mind only, obsessive crush; only went on one date) *Nicky (friends with benefits, best friends, shared romantic feelings) *Vince Muccio (pen-pal, and later husband) Friends *Red - Leader of the prison family informally known as Red's Girls. *Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren - Lorna and Suzanne work in janitorial together and strike up a friendship after Suzanne finds Christopher's wedding invitation in the trash. They bond over their feelings of loneliness and a desire to be loved. *Piper Chapman - Lorna showed Piper around prison when Piper, Watson and Daya arrived. *Rosa Cisneros - A fellow inmate and friend of Lorna. After Rosa was given weeks to live as a result of ovarian cancer, Lorna allowed Rosa to escape in the prison van after telling her she shouldn't die in prison. *Nicky Nichols - Nicky and Lorna had a relationship which ended in Season One. The two are close friends, but their friendship is strained after Nicky returns from Max. In Season Five, Nicky finally tells Lorna that she is in love with her, and offers to help and support Lorna after she finds out she's pregnant. In episode 13, instead of taking her to the abandoned pool, Nicky tells Lorna to surrender to the riot officers, so she wouldn't be captured, potentially hurting herself or the baby. *Norma Romano - Norma and Lorna are both very close to Red; however the two do not interact much with each other directly. *Flaca Gonzales - While Vince and Lorna had sex by phone, Flaca told Lorna that it was disgusting, but at the same time made her horny. *Gina Murphy - Part of Red's family. *Alex Vause *Miss Rosa *Yoga Jones *Sister Ingalls *Tricia Miller - Part of Red's Family Enemies *George Mendez *Yvonne Parker *Kasey Sankey *Ramona Pidge *Desi Piscatella Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures LornaPromo3.png LornaPromo2.png LornaPromo1.png Season 2 Promotional Pictures LornaS2Promo.png Others Trivia * Lorna may have erotomania, a mental illness causing the affected to believe a stranger is in love with them. * Lorna is seen to be a very short individual standing at approximately 4'9 feet. Apparitions Navigation Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Janitors Category:Van Driver